Bitter and Blue
by anny385
Summary: A short story what Tony's childhood might have been like.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Yes, I got the title from Michael Weatherly's song from the second volume of the NCIS soundtrack. I haven't heard the song yet because I don't have the CD yet. I am kind of excited that Tony's Dad is going to be coming on NCIS. In case no one didn't know this Robert Wagner got the role of Tony's Dad and will appear sometime in January. I am hoping that Tony's Dad is as bad to Tony as I think he is.

Bitter and Blue

Tony DiNozzo ran up to his room and closed the door quietly. He sat on the ground in the dark and sat there wondering what he did to make his father so angry with him. His father had just given him a beating for something that he either he did, or didn't do. He dried his tears as they ran down his face and thought to what his father said to him that he was worthless and he would never amount to anything. He tried so hard so hard not to cry after all his father said that DiNozzo men don't cry when he had been caught crying during his mothers funeral. He hated his father sometimes. All he ever wanted was to make his father to be proud of him, but he never got that right. He was always a disappointment to his father and could never do anything right in his eyes.

The next day he went downstairs and had his breakfast and went outside. It was summertime and he had came home from boarding school. He was to be going to his cousin's house next week. He liked it at his cousin's house because nobody hit there and he didn't have to be afraid there.

The limo driver took him to his cousin Pete's house and dropped him off with his luggage and then left. His father had gone to one of his business trips once again. He wasn't sure if he liked it, or not that his father was gone a lot. He hated being in their big house by himself. He knew that he wasn't totally by himself, but it seemed that way.

His cousin was outside by the time they had stopped in the driveway. Both of them went inside and put his suitcase in the room that would be his while he stayed there. He liked this house and he liked the people in it. For a while he was a happy boy and didn't have to worry about anything.

The time came for him to go home because he had to go to boarding school. His father was in the study when he got there. The door opened and his father came out with a drink in his hand.

"Come in, Anthony. I need to speak to you."

"You will not be going to your regular boarding school this year. This year you will be going to Rhode Island Military Academy. I have also drawn up the papers to disown you. You are no longer my problem, Anthony. No son of mine is this weak and so you are no longer my son."

"Daddy, don't you love me?"

"I could never love you, Anthony and never call me Daddy again. Now get out of my sight."

"Yes, Sir." Tony said as he walked out of his room.

His clothes had already been packed when he opened the door to his room and some of his things were missing. His father had informed him that he had thrown his things away when he was in the study. He looked around his room that was no longer his and cried. He cried for the life he wished he could have had, he cried for the parents he wished he had and he cried for the things that he could have done different to make his parents love him. He wiped his eyes and sat on his bed and stared out the window. He would be leaving tomorrow and he wondered what tomorrow would bring. Would he make new friends while he was there and would they like him?

He watched as the world went by the windows, as they drove towards what was to be his new home. He watched in awe as the Academy came into view. It was a huge place and he hoped that he wouldn't get lost in it. It was bigger than his other school.

It was by accident that when he was funny that the other kids laughed with him and they wanted to be his friends. He made a vow to himself that he would act like the class clown and be funny. He wanted to be liked. He made another vow to himself some years later that he would never be bitter and blue like his father was.

The End


End file.
